1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer system and cooling thereof.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Computer systems often include logic processors which, when operated, generate large amounts of heat. Numerous devices exist for cooling such logic processors including computer fans, and heat sinks having fins providing large surface areas for convecting heat therefrom. Such devices transfer heat from the logic processor at a high temperature to ambient air and room temperature. The amount of heat that can be transferred generally depends on the ambient room temperature when using such devices.
More heat can be transferred to temperatures below ambient room temperature. Refrigeration cycles are required to obtain temperatures below ambient room temperature. A refrigeration cycle however generally includes a compressor having moving parts which can break or leak. A compressor also has to be driven by an electric motor that also has moving parts that can break.